


Прощай, оружие!

by miloserdie



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M, Runaways AU, голосом похитителя ароматов: бооооооже, роадстори в духе любовь на бегу, слайс оф лайф vs ядерное развооружение, что если филантропы но с фрэнком
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miloserdie/pseuds/miloserdie
Summary: - Вы вообще соображаете кто сейчас на свободе? – перебивает их министр.- Вполне.- Двое убийц S-класса! – переходит на крик Хаузмэн и стучит ладонью по столу. – Два гребаных оружия массового поражения! Это угроза национальной безопасности!
Relationships: Gray Fox/Solid Snake
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	Прощай, оружие!

Холли выводит их на нее.

Она сразу предупреждает – можно отказаться. Лучше отказаться. Сама Холли это делает, потому что за ней должок, который никто ей, конечно же, не припоминает, но за который она честно расплачивается сама.

Отказывать им Мей Линг не собирается.

Она как может пытается скрыть свой восторг, но сжимает его ладонь при рукопожатии слишком уж очевидно. Он представляется гражданским именем. _Дэвид_. И если их потрепанный внешний вид не разрушает образа – уверенные движения и умение держаться в пространстве, быть всегда начеку, не скрыть под гражданской одеждой – то имя определенно меняет угол восприятия.

Солид Снейк прошел через Аутер Хевен и Занзибарленд, заработав себе статус легенды.

Солид Снейк уложил в могилу величайшего из солдат, дважды.

Дэвид просто чертовски устал.

Второй не представляется, но он и к лучшему. Мей Линг прекрасно знает, кто он такой, хотя в существование его сложно поверить. Грей Фокс это сказочка для рекрутов ФОКСХАУНДа. Единственный, кто получил позывной Фокс. Верный пес у ноги Биг Босса. Говорят, Миллер и Кэмпбелл сходятся только в одном – в том, как они кривятся при упоминании его имени.

На деле он куда меньше, чем отбрасываемая им тень.

В глазах его скорее больше скепсиса, чем угрозы – к этому она привыкла, многие не воспринимают ее всерьез. В конце концов, ей едва за двадцать, только вот она уже сама курирует проекты разработки в ELINT. Скепсис обычно быстро исчезает, когда люди видят ее чертежи или аналитические выкладки, правда, в основном заменяется недоверием.

В глазах у Солида – у Дэвида – ни того, ни другого. Легенды обычно разочаровывают, не выдерживая собственного веса, но он ее чем-то подкупает. То ли тем, что он даже не пытается из себя кого-то строить, то ли тем, что он ничего не ожидает получить, а просто в открытую ей доверяет, всего-то со слов Холли.

То ли она просто пытается найти оправдание тому, что собирала о нем информацию, как одержимая, весь последний год.

Она достает им новые паспорта. Она дает им наводку на площадку в доках, куда отгружают контейнеры с вооружением – по документам тренировочное оружие для корпусов ROTC, на деле поставки прототипов и снабжение для ФОКСХАУНДа, которое не должно светиться по серийным номерам.

Прощаясь, она отдает ему честь. Он не улыбается, но лицо его светлеет, и он салютует в ответ.

Вечером Снейка показывают по новостям. Она жалеет, что не рискнула всем и не переправила их через свои контакты в Гуаньдун.

К черту ELINT, к черту SIGINT, к черту это все.

===

Солид так искренне рад и в глазах его столько надежды, что Фоксу становится даже неловко.

\- Видишь? Я же говорил.

Паспорта это капля в море, для того, чтобы решить их проблемы, хоть это и несколько облегчит жизнь на первое время. Если только они прямо сейчас не сорвутся куда-нибудь на другой конец мира.

От перспективы снова вернуться куда-нибудь в Азию, после их адского пути домой, у Фокса едва не сводит скулы.

\- Мне только нужно увидеть Кэмпбелла. Он поможет, тоже.

Да, конечно. Кэмпбелл будет первый в очереди, чтобы наложить лапы на право его первого допроса – еще бы, такой сувенир из Занзибарлэнда. Так что поможет им разве что девять грамм свинца в затылок Фокса. Без мертвого груза в лице него Солид может и выкарабкается – хотя его, скорее всего, просто опять возьмут в оборот. Но он хотя бы будет жив.

Единственное, что удерживает Фокса от того, чтобы сдаться самому это то, что он пока не уверен, какой части информации у ЦРУ нет, чтобы он смог выкупить жизнь Солиду.

В торгах он крайне плох. Зато у него высокая резистентность к боли.

Утро они тратят на то, чтобы перебрать и осмотреть то, что они вынесли вчера с оружейного склада в порту – хвала нахальной девчонке, информация у нее оказалась верной.

На Солиде вылинявшая футболка с застиранным принтом девчачьей группы с надписью Spice Girls внизу, размер немного маловат, так что загорелые холеные лица почти смехотворно растянуты на его широкой груди. По крайней мере, лучше, чем огромная облупившаяся надпись Jesus4Ever на майке, которая досталась Фоксу. Выбирать особо не приходилось, гражданской одеждой получилось разжиться на благотворительной раздаче в ближайшей церкви. 

Он собирает вторую по счету беретту, продув направляющую ось, смазывает сборку курка, проверяет, гладко ли ходит затвор, и откладывает пистолет.

\- Полковник мой друг, - уверенно говорит Солид в ответ на его скептическое выражение лица.

Фокс раздраженно выдыхает через зубы и тянется за пультом, чтобы включить телек и заглушить этот разговор фоновым шумом.

По новостям показывают Солида.

Cердце у него падает камнем вниз.

Слова сливаются в какую-то кашу – _террорист, военный преступник, двойной агент_. Они не могут, они не смеют, подставить его, устроить охоту и еще полить грязью. _Награда за поимку, при наличии информации о местонахождении_. Солид, не поворачиваясь, забирает у него из рук пульт и выключает звук кнопкой мьюта. Ведущая в новостях продолжает беззвучно шевелить губами рядом с его фотографией – он задумчиво ерошит волосы и шепотом говорит под нос «надо постричься». Дальше сюжеты переключаются на обычную рутину цивилизованного мира – катастрофы, эпидемии, накаляющаяся обстановка на Ближнем Востоке. Ни слова про Занзибар, но это не то что б удивительно.

Молчание тяжело повисает между ними, и Фокс лихорадочно пытается подобрать, что сказать _. Я же говорил?_ или _Что будем делать?_

Вместо этого он говорит:

\- Я убил родителей Наоми.

\- Что? – переспрашивает Солид, тут же поворачиваясь к нему с крайне озадаченным выражением лица.

\- В Родезии, - продолжает он, игнорируя вопрос. – Они даже не были сепаратистами, просто гражданскими, в неподходящем месте в неподходящее место. Ребенка убить не смог.

Он поднимает руки и с силой трет глаза, будто бы это поможет ему избавиться от этой картины.

\- Потом наш взвод вернулся туда же, к Замбези, и я ее нашел, полуживую от голода. И забрал с собой. Ей тогда было лет шесть, так что она ничего не помнит.

Солид молчит.

\- Она считает, что я ее спас, - говорит Фрэнк, и смешок его скорее похож на всхлип. – Как-то сказала мне, что мы прошли через ад вместе. Только она не знает, что это я ее в этот ад затащил.

Он не продолжает мысль, но параллель здесь более, чем очевидна.

\- Мне не шесть, - мягко говорит Солид.

\- Ты понял, о чем я, Дэйв.

\- Понял, - пожимает он плечами. – Только ни в какой ад ты меня не тащил. Я отлично соображаю, что делаю и что хочу сделать, уж поверь.

Фокс замолкает, пытаясь подобрать слова дальше, но так их и не находит. Они сидят на диване, молча глядя в мелькающие картинки в новостях, так и не включая звук.

\- Ты не виноват, ну, с Наоми, - говорит Солид спустя некоторое время. – Просто война – это полное дерьмо. Ее не должно быть, вообще.

Фрэнк родился на войне. Дэйв родился для войны. Они оба ничего другого и не знают, они больше нигде и не нужны – иногда, когда он в очередной раз не может уснуть из-за ноющего колена, он с отчаянием думает, что они вообще будут делать на гражданке. Если протянут достаточно долго, чтобы этот вопрос стал актуальным.

\- Главное, что ты ее спас.

Никто и никогда ему такого не говорил, даже он сам. Особенно он сам.

Никто и никогда не делал для него ничего просто так – а уж о том, что кто-то может поставить свою жизнь на карту ради него, он даже и не задумывался никогда.

Фокс смотрит на Солида, на его усталое лицо, кажущееся вечно мрачным из-за тяжелых надбровных дуг, на желтые от никотина кончики пальцев, которыми он задумчиво трет небритую челюсть, на его дурацкую майку на размер меньше и штаны на размер больше – он никогда не видел его ни в чем, кроме формы и маскировочного костюма, он и не подходит ни к чему другому. Фокс протягивает руку и кладет ему ладонь на загривок, ворошит пальцами отросшие волосы. Солид улыбается краешками рта и тянется к нему ближе, так что он быстро отводит взгляд и отбирает у него из рук пульт, переключая новости на следующий канал.

По National Geographic показывают панорамную съемку лесов, засыпанных снегом склонов, трескающийся лед у берегов, бесконечные безлюдные заледеневшие просторы. Звук он так и не включил, но подпись снизу говорит, что это Аляска. Фокса едва не передергивает, просто глядя на экран, холод он терпеть не может.

\- Поехали сюда, - говорит Солид, залипая на экран.

\- Поехали, - соглашается Фокс.

===

На улице одуряюще свежо пахнет весной – мокрым от дождя асфальтом, липкими свежими листьями, все это смешивается с масляно-машинной вонью дымного города, создавая ощущение чего-то нового.

В телефонной будке пахнет нагретой пылью и куревом. На полке кто-то забыл газету, и Солид успевает пробежать глазами передовицу, пока трубка отсчитывает гудки. На третьем динамик оживает недовольным «алло».

\- Это я, - просто говорит он.

\- Дэвид? – тон Миллера меняется мгновенно. – Где ты?

\- Не важно.

\- Периметр?

Их универсальное для «слушает ли тебя кто-нибудь».

\- Чисто.

«Нет, я один».

\- План такой.

Миллер переходит на жесткий командный тон, и от рубленых кратких фраз Солиду на какое-то мгновение становится легче: все просчитано, все спланировано, ему остается только исполнить приказы. Это он умеет.

\- Главное, что от тебя требуется – как можно быстрее избавиться от Грей Фокса. Я все организую, вас возьмут вдвоем, разделят для допроса. Мы с Кэмпбеллом тебя вытащим. Дальше – что захочешь. Для ЦРУ ты уйдешь по программе защиты свидетелей, для ФОКСХАУНД ты будешь мертв. Твои координаты?

\- Мне нужна проходка для Фокса.

Миллер выдыхает. Солид как сейчас видит, как он приподнимает мостик очков указательным и большим пальцами, устало потирая переносицу, он всегда так делал. Он внезапно понимает, что скучает.

\- Буду с тобой честным, - обезоруживающе прямо говорит Миллер. – Он слишком много знает. Единственный гарант его жизни ты прикончил собственными руками.

\- Может, полковник…

\- У Кэмпбелла в заднице рука Хаузмена засунута так глубоко, что странно, почему он еще не в маппетах.

Солид мешкает секунду, не зная, что переспросить – половина этой фразы не имеет для него никакого смысла.

\- Забудь, - тут же обрывает сам себя Миллер. – Это я к тому, что сам Кэмпбелл не сможет вытащить даже тебя.

\- Я понял, - говорит Солид немного растерянно.

\- Дэвид, - говорит Миллер, и его голос сменяется с жесткого командного на обычный немного уставший. – Послушай.

Он очень хорошо выучил, как меняется этот тембр в зависимости от ситуации. Это его настоящий голос, которым Миллер пользуется, когда миссия отходит на второй план и им можно немного поговорить. Солид неосознанно прижимает трубку чуть ближе к уху, для полной иллюзии кодека.

\- В жизни таких людей есть место для лояльности только одному человеку. Я видел это слишком много раз, чтобы сомневаться. Просто прими это, как непреложное правило – ты всегда будешь на втором месте.

\- Биг Босс мертв.

\- Биг Босс жив, пока живы такие, как Грей Фокс.

\- Вы его не знаете.

Вздох.

\- Дэвид, у тебя вся жизнь впереди. Не вздумай жить для кого-то другого, - говорит ему Миллер. – Ни в коем случае не допускай этой ошибки.

Солид не отвечает.

\- Ты никому ничего не должен, - добавляет Миллер чуть мягче. – Ты можешь выбрать то, чего тебе хочется.

Он смотрит через стекло телефонной будки в окно дайнера на противоположной стороне улицы. Солнце отсвечивает бликами на не мытом со времен установки стекле, но он вполне может рассмотреть силуэт Фокса и то, как он ерошит волосы, черкая что-то – видимо, рисует маршрут на карте.

\- Вы правы, - говорит он абсолютно искренне. – Спасибо.

\- Наконец-то, - выдыхает Миллер. – Какие координаты?

\- Я был очень рад вас услышать.

\- Что? Черт, Дэвид, не вешай трубку, подожди!

Он нажимает пальцем на рыжачок отбоя.

Газету он прихватывает с собой.

\- Сколько? – спрашивает он у Фокса, заходя в дайнер и плюхаясь на противоположное сиденье.

\- Четыре минуты тридцать пять секунд.

\- Около часа?

\- Пока нас засекут? Сорок минут для того, чтобы определить нахождение в радиусе квартала.

Солид кивает и прикуривает, потом кладет на стол газету.

Фокс поворачивает ее к себе кончиками пальцев – на передовице теперь и его физиономия.

Фрэнк Йегер, военный преступник в розыске. Похоже, их беготня окончательно вывела всех из себя, раз они решили разыграть и его карту. При любом другом раскладе его существование никто и никогда не признал бы публично.

Фотография настолько старая, что Солид даже не помнит, когда Фрэнк так выглядел – наверное еще до Колумбии, времен Родезии. Похоже на фото из армейского досье: короткий полубокс, еще целое лицо, парадный китель с медальной планкой и офицерскими лычками на воротнике.

Официантка наливает им кофе, тупо глядя куда-то в пространство, ей вполне хватает скользнуть взглядом по шрамам на роже Фокса – она прекрасно знает, что на таких ребят не стоит пялиться. Мрачное лицо Солида под засаленным козырьком бейсболки она точно так же даже не пытается рассмотреть.

Фокс отпивает кофе и ставит кружку прямо на свое фото. Мокрый круг расходится по тонкой газетной бумаге.

\- Пенсильвания? – спрашивает он, поворачивая к нему карту с пунктиром маршрута.

\- Пенсильвания, - соглашается Солид.

Он жестом показывает «пошли» и Фокс жестом же отвечает «принято».

По пути он все-таки спрашивает:

\- Что сказал Миллер?

\- Дал один хороший совет, - отвечает Солид, не оборачиваясь к нему.

Фокс не спрашивает, какой.

===

\- Я же уже все рассказала полиции, - надувает пухлые губки девчонка за кассой.

\- Значит, не затруднит вспомнить все еще раз.

Милое личико может и выглядит глупым, но она не первый день живет и работает в этом квартале, чтобы по одному взгляду на него сообразить, что лучше рассказать все, что он хочет.

\- Было около четырех, посетителей почти не было, только мистер Фергюсон выбирал зубную пасту, - быстро пересказывает она. – Потом его стало не видно из-за стеллажа, я хотела его позвать, но тут появился этот парень и наставил на меня пистолет.

\- Как выглядел?

\- Высокий, - она пожимает плечами. – Он был в маске. Глаза голубые.

\- Что взял?

\- Инвентаризацию проводили копы с хозяином аптеки, так что это вам лучше к ним, мистер. Обезболивающие, шприцы, пара готовых аптечек. Налички в кассе почти не было, сотни полторы.

Он кивает.

\- Что-нибудь необычное?

Она едва удерживается от едкого комментария, но потом приподнимает брови, будто бы вспомнила что-то.

\- Вы знаете, вообще-то да. Мне, наверное, стоит позвонить в полицию и сказать об этом, я совсем забыла.

\- И что же это было?

\- Он когда все забрал, перед тем как сбежать, извинился.

Ему удается сдержаться и не фыркнуть. Теперь точно понятно, кто из двоих это был.

Конечно, он читал полицейский отчет и уже осмотрел место событий, отмечая то, что пропустила полиция. Провода камеры наблюдения аккуратно перерезаны возле хаба, камера на улице обойдена через слепое пятно, камера банкомата возле входа уловила только очертания второй фигуры за прохожим на переднем плане. Один не вовремя оказавшийся тут посетитель нейтрализован с потерей сознания, но без травм.

Отработанные приемы инфильтрации для режимных объектов, и все чтобы обнести задрипанную аптеку в заднице Кливленда. 

Но почему тогда не проникли ночью, чтобы спокойно взять, что нужно? Видимо, была срочность.

Значит, кто-то из них в плохой форме.

Значит, его зона поисков сильно сужается.

\- Благодарю за ценную информацию, - говорит Оцелот, и девчонка за прилавком видимо расслабляется и переводит дух, ожидая, что теперь он наконец-то уйдет.

Потом он стреляет ей в лицо.

===

\- Сегодня уходим, - говорит он прямо с порога.

\- Засекли?

\- Нет. Но лучше не рисковать.

Фокс кивает и поднимается на ноги, чтобы начать собираться. Вернее, пытается подняться – сраное колено, видимо, решило сегодня окончательно его доконать. В глазах почти темнеет от боли, когда он опирается на правую ногу, и он беспомощно плюхается обратно на диван, переводя дыхание. Он упрямо пытается подняться снова, опираясь на спинку дивана, но Солид предостерегающе кладет ему руку на плечо и усаживает назад. Фокс обессиленно откидывает голову, чувствуя себя абсолютно раздавленным.

Солид садится рядом на полу на одно колено, раскладывая на низком столике набор для инъекции – салфетку с антисептиком, шприц, ампулу с трамадолом. Закатывает штанину и осторожно пальпирует распухшее колено. Фокс в который раз думает, что если бы осколок попал чуть выше, в бедренную артерию, а не раскрошил ему сустав, все было бы куда проще – он бы просто быстро истек кровью и умер, избавив и себя, и Дейва от проблем. Солид быстро и умело ставит ему укол обезболивающего и опускает штанину вниз, потом сам усаживается рядом на несчастно скрипящий продавленный диван – совсем рядом, так, что они плотно соприкасаются плечами.

\- Там была такая милая девчонка за кассой, - хмуро говорит Солид.

\- Надо было взять ее номер вместе с наличкой, - насмешливо отвечает Фокс – пытается насмешливо, но голос у него еще немного хриплый и слабый.

\- Завали, - беззлобно огрызается Снейк. – Она на меня смотрела осуждающе.

\- Неженка, - фыркает Фокс. – В следующий раз пойду я.

\- В следующий раз мы не будем никого грабить.

\- Считай это фоксхаундовской пенсией. Представляешь, сколько бюджета они экономят, учитывая, что никто не доживает до отставки. Уверен, это твой любимый Миллер эту схему разработал.

Солид отвечает осуждающим «мхм».

Анальгетик уже начинает действовать, утихомиривая пульсирующую боль в ноге, но опиоиды затормаживают мысли – он хочет сказать еще что-то, что вертится на периферии сознания, но концентрация ускользает. Поэтому он просто поворачивается и утыкается лбом Солиду в висок.

Тот без слов кладет большую теплую ладонь ему чуть выше колена и ободряюще сжимает.

Спасибо. Он хотел сказать спасибо.

\- Пошли, - говорит он вместо этого, и поднимается, опираясь на Солида.

Они собираются быстро, вещей, кроме оружия, у них особо и нет. Умело вычищают каждый угол, уничтожая следы своего пребывания тут. Ни клочка бумаги, ни крупинки пороха, ни малейшего намека на то, сколько они здесь провели и куда они могли бы направиться. Фокс успевает даже задуматься, какую взбучку получили бы криминалисты, если бы единственными выводами по анализам образцов в отчете оказалось бы то, что они здесь трахались, собрали несколько взрывных устройств и разлили пару банок содовой. Потом он все же заливает Клороксом их единственные предметы мебели тут - огромный облезлый диван и косой журнальный столик перед ним.

Перед уходом они ставят растяжку.

===

Монотонное покачивание метро клонит в сон, и он едва не отрубается, привалившись к боку Фрэнка.

На нем: болотного цвета вытертая куртка на два размера больше, чем нужно, из ящика пожертвований Армии Спасения.

Под ней: две беретты в плечевой кобуре, нож в поясной, MP5 последней модификации, пристегнутый так, чтобы быть прикрытым полой.

В спортивной сумке у него на коленях: SPAS-12, парочка FAMAS, разобранная снайперка Фокса, стянутые изолентой магазины, россыпь разрывных и увесистый кусок С4.

\- Спи, - говорит Фокс, даже не поворачиваясь к нему, пересекаясь взглядом в отражении окна напротив. – Я разбужу как будем подъезжать к конечной.

Солид чуть плотнее запахивает куртку, пряча ладони под мышки и укладывается на плечо Фокса. Спустя пару станций поезд выходит из туннеля, через полуприкрытые веки проносящиеся мимо огни ночного города смазываются в одну полосу. Он смаргивает и взгляд на автомате меняет фокусировку, концентрируясь на отражении в стекле – Фокс не успевает отвести глаза, пойманный с поличным.

Он разглядывает лицо Солида со странным выражением, немного мрачным, немного беспомощным.

Вагон все равно пустой, так что Солид поворачивается и, притянув Фокса к себе за растянутый воротник свитера, целует его – момент хороший, так что Фокс отвечает, пока у них у обоих не заканчивается дыхание.

Вагон замедляет ход и на станции в него вваливается шумная подвыпившая компания, но они уже просто сидят рядом, Солид клюет носом, Фокс бессмысленно смотрит в темное окно.

На них никто не обращает внимания.

Они перекантовываются в ночлежке для бездомных, спят по очереди на одном ярусе двухэтажных кроватей, пока второй сидит в ногах и сторожит. Здесь всем наплевать, и один-единственный конфликт за нижнюю полку с кем-то из постоянников гаснет, так и не начавшись, от всего одного мрачного взгляда Солида. Дискомфорта особого они не испытывают, спать им доводилось в куда более худших условиях.

Пока Солид несет свою смену в карауле, он с удивлением понимает, что спать не рядом уже непривычно.

===

Рой Кэмпбелл от следующего часа не ожидает ничего, кроме грандиозной головной боли.

Мрачное лицо Хаузмэна, едва он только заходит в зал совещаний, для него ничуть не удивительно. Другое дело – что здесь сегодня делает эта выскочка Хантер? Говорят, она новая протеже Кларк, но никакого подтверждения этим слухам, конечно, нет, старая карга не высовывает носа из своих лабораторий последние лет пять. Кроме нее, здесь еще новый командир поискового отряда: прошлый лейтенант оказался достаточно туп, чтобы подорваться на какой-то жалкой ловушке начального уровня. Это внутренние подразделения Дельты, которые занимаются блэк опсами ЦРУ, идущими мимо всех отчетов: по мнению Кэмпбелла, тупой спецназ, в жизни не способный спланировать что-то сложнее, чем накрыть очередную героиновую лабораторию.

На этой затянувшейся операции Кэмпбелл сам уже потерял троих агентов. Хаузмэн никогда не узнает, но он отправляет не самых лучших – хоть какая-то фора, чтобы дать ребятам отдышаться. Но даже если бы он и посылал сейчас отборнейшие кадры ФОКСХАУНДа по их следам, вряд ли бы кто-то из них преуспел: и Снейк, и Фокс разделались бы с ними даже поодиночке.

На проецируемой карте красным пунктиром отмечен маршрут, от Массачусетса петлей уходящий в Коннектикут и Пенсильванию, дальше раздваивающийся в Вирджинию и Огайо.

\- Пятый месяц, - говорит Хаузмэн, страдальчески потирая переносицу. – _Пятый месяц_ мы гоняемся за собственным хвостом. Если срок перевалит за полгода, ФОКСХАУНД можно просто распускать, это подразделение полностью бесполезно.

\- Мы ловим как раз агентов ФОКСХАУНД, - возражает Кэмпбелл. – Так что это скорее подтверждает обратное.

Хаузмэн издает раздраженный звук.

\- Хантер, может вы скажете хоть что-нибудь полезное?

\- Биометрические поисковые системы, - говорит она, глядя прямо в глаза полковнику. – Наша лаборатория готова предоставить прототип разработок для внедрения в системы слежения.

Смотреть ей в глаза в ответ несколько сложно, учитывая насколько низко спускается ее декольте. Наверняка она делает это специально – что-то новенькое среди тех рыбоглазых социопатов, которые обычно выползают из коновальских застенков Кларк.

\- Цена? – осведомляется он.

\- Грей Фокс живьем.

Высокая ставка. Интересно, как она собирается ее потянуть.

\- Вы вообще соображаете кто сейчас на свободе? – перебивает их министр.

\- Вполне.

\- Двое убийц S-класса! – переходит на крик Хаузмэн и стучит ладонью по столу. – Два гребаных оружия массового поражения! Это угроза национальной безопасности!

С одной стороны, Кэмпбелл с этим согласен.

С другой – он знает, что угрозой Солид Снейк будет исключительно для того, кто окажется достаточно глуп, чтобы на него напасть.

С третьей – что щелкнет в голове у Грей Фокса и какой у него план, предугадать невозможно.

Одно понятно, с этим нужно что-то делать. Как никак, угроза национальной безопасности.

===

Угроза национальной безопасности сидит, сгорбившись, на скамейке посреди прачечной, и бессмысленно пялится в цветной водоворот в окошке стиральной машины. Фокс сидит рядом, точно так же сгорбившись и обхватив себя руками – они решили постирать все разом, так что оба остались в одних нижних майках.

Это уже потом, разобравшись – не без помощи подслеповатой бабульки, забирающий полную корзину постельного в крайне мерзкий цветочный принт – с кнопками на стиральных машинах и закинув в прорези почти всю мелочь, что у них была, они сообразили, что можно было сделать это в два подхода, а не сидеть тут целый час без штанов. Хотя в целом, тут не так уж и плохо, разве что страшно хочется выйти покурить. Монотонный шум машин разбавляет тишину пустого зала и клонит в сон.

Солид морщит нос, пытаясь облегчить мерзкое ощущение того, как подсыхающая пленка крови стягивает слизистую. Это их старая привычка с Фрэнком, проверенное средство, чтобы всегда держаться начеку – неожиданный удар, чтобы проверить рефлексы и скорость реакции.

Рефлексы и скорость реакции у Фокса все те же. Правда, из-за ноги он теперь вкладывает гораздо больше силы в верхние удары – это он упустил из виду и поставил обычный блок, так что мощный удар с локтя все-таки пришелся ему в переносицу. Он еще раз шмыгает носом, и Фокс косится на него.

\- Можешь не пытаться давить на жалость, - говорит он.

\- Хороший левый, - немного гнусаво отвечает Солид. – Но ты так открываешь бок.

\- Без тебя знаю. Не хватает опоры, чтобы нормально повернуться.

\- Надо отработать двойку, чтобы я прикрывал эту сторону.

\- Я сам, - неожиданно резко отвечает Фокс.

Солид не спорит. Он знает, как гнетет Фрэнка то, что с такой травмой он уже никогда не выйдет на прежний уровень CQC, и что его основной фокус сейчас должен сместиться на огнестрельное – жаль, Фокс любит ножи. Точно так же он знает, что Фрэнка страшно оскорбит помощь, слишком глубоко в нем сидит давнее убеждение, что за все он должен будет расплатиться.

Его это не обижает. Он знает, что Фрэнк сделает что угодно ради него, не ожидая ничего в ответ. Может, со временем он и сможет поверить в то же самое, но с его стороны.

Стиральная машина останавливается, сигнализируя об окончании дребезжащим звонком. Бабуля объяснила им и про сушку, так что они в четыре руки вытаскивают распадающийся ком одежды и не глядя, суют в сушилку, пихают в прорези для монет последние пару четвертаков и наугад нажимают кнопки.

Еще минут двадцать комфортного ничегонеделания и легкой никотиновой ломки они проводят, сидя спиной к спине и бессмысленно рассматривая выложенные плиткой стены, болезненно-белые в ярком свете люминесцентных ламп.

\- Какого черта, - растерянно говорит Фокс, выуживая из мятого кома сухой одежды свою хенли.

Светло-серая до стирки, теперь она вся в темных разводах. Примерно в таком же состоянии их джинсы, куртка Солида и почти все остальные вещи, в первоначальном состоянии уцелели разве что черные майки.

\- Ты знаешь, - говорит Солид, рывками натягивая слегка подсевшие джинсы. – Насчет «раздельно» она, наверное, имела в виду не то, что нам надо каждому стирать свое отдельно.

\- Я почти что скучаю по армии, - отвечает Фокс, втягивая в шлевки ремень.

Снейк фыркает в ответ.

Он опускает голову, обуваясь, и не сразу замечает, как раздраженно выдыхает Фокс – нога не гнется, но он упорно пытается дотянуться до шнурков. В уголках глаз от боли собираются злые слезы, он бессильно ругается под нос, когда пластиковые кончики снова выскальзывают из пальцев.

Солид без слов усаживается перед ним на корточки и обстоятельно шнурует его берцы – вначале один ботинок, потом второй. Потом смотрит вверх: судя по выражению лица Фокса он выбирает, выматерить его или пнуть. Потом в лице его что-то меняется – проскальзывает буквально на долю секунды что-то нечитаемое, он обессиленно выдыхает и поднимает руку, чтобы с силой потереть глаза.

\- Знаешь, - говорит он. – Может, идея с отработкой двойки не так уж и плоха.

Солид улыбается. Потом чуть приподнимается на коленях, быстро оценивая обстановку – в зале прачечной все так же пусто – и усаживается на пятки.

\- Успеем? – спрашивает он и просовывает кончики пальцев Фоксу за ремень.

\- Ты совсем уже? – отвечает Фокс.

Он нервно оглядывается по сторонам, но рука его ложится на затылок уверенным весом.

\- Успеем, - уверенно отвечает сам себе Солид.

===

Они застревают в Мичигане на все лето – через старые армейские контакты Дейва их нанимают в качестве защиты. Клиент оказывается мутным типом, но на удачу слишком мутным, чтобы напрямую их сдать, не опасаясь за свои делишки. Их фотографии уже давно не показывают в эфире, для правительства невозможно признать, что они не изловили какую-то жалкую парочку террористов за семь прошедших месяцев, это плохо для репутации. Так что они остаются здесь, чтобы подсобрать налички, пока их заказчик не успеет нормально сторговаться за их головы и сюда не заявится ФОКСХАУНД или кто-то похуже.

Им просто нереально везет, в этот раз в качестве перевалочного пункта и основной базы им удается занять целую квартиру в многоэтажке, закрытой под снос. Видимо, деньги у строительной компании кончились раньше, чем проект успел нормально раскрутиться, или банкротство затянулось, так что дом так и стоит, оцепленный строительными лентами и печатями на дверях квартир – правда, ни это, ни редкие полицейские рейды не останавливают разместившихся тут сквоттеров и кучку бездомных.

В эту компанию они вписываются как раз.

Стоит удушающая тяжелая жара, без намека на спасительный дождь или хотя бы ветерок. По новостям объявляют, что их ожидает самое жаркое лето за последнее десятилетие – мало радости. Фрэнку, в общем-то, не так уж и некомфортно, палящий сухой зной он переносит без особых трудностей, разве что это сильно напоминает о детстве, так что он, в основном, отсыпается.

Солид же днем страдает, так что он занимает ванну и курит там, прячась от раскаленной жары в прохладном кафеле, много читает – видимо, прошлый хозяин счел нерациональным забирать с собой в новый дом целую кучу подшивок журналов о природе. 

Дни текут медленно, будто патока, и Фокс чувствует себя мухой, застрявшей в смоле. Это их первая передышка с тех самых пор, как они вернулись в Америку, и сам факт этих импровизированных каникул кажется нереальным – таким же нереальным, как звуки города, доносящиеся через открытые окна. Шуршание шин, сигналящие машины, крики детей, редкие слова, долетающие из разговоров: весь этот фоновый шум удается расслышать только сейчас, когда они маются бездельем в раскаленной пустой квартире, а не перебираются из подвала в еще одну пустующую квартиру или ночлежку, не разбираются с вышедшей на след разведкой и не ночуют в очередной вскрытой тачке.

Днем они прячутся от жары по разным углам квартиры, вечерами, когда становится попрохладнее и, если им не приходится стоять с мрачными лицами за спиной своего клиента на очередных малозаконных переговорах, сидят вдвоем там, где раньше, судя по всему, была спальня. Им вполне хватает друг друга для развлечений: они смотрят без звука бейсбол на притащенном из комиссионки телеке, курят, спаррингуются, сдвинув диван, трахаются там же, прилипая друг к другу и к дивану из-за остаточной жары в воздухе, снова курят, бесцельно пялятся в то, что крутят на круглосуточных каналах – старые боевики, сопливые драмы, дешевая эротика. Солид выменивает у их соседей, вечно обдолбанной парочки сквоттеров, машинку для стрижки на часть коллекции журналов, которую он уже прочитал, и криво подбривает себе заросшие виски. В итоге Фокс бреет ему башку целиком – конечно, вначале потратив достаточно времени на то, чтобы обсмеять его смехотворные плоды труда. Солид вначале надувается, но потом бреет и его. Оказывается, что на черепе у Фокса шрамов столько же, сколько и на остальных частях тела, и Солид тратит отдельное время, чтобы рассмотреть и общупать каждый – все остальные шрамы Фокса он давно изучил, даже самые труднодоступные.

Все это кажется нереальным, слишком уж хорошим для того, чтобы продолжаться, и Фокс просто затаенно ждет, когда это закончится, одновременно страшно жалея, что он не может застрять в моменте навсегда.

Аляска все откладывается на неопределенный срок – их план перейти канадскую границу уже пару раз срывался, будто бы кто-то следит за ними со стороны. Но если кто-то следит, почему их еще не взяли? Хотелось бы списать это все на обычную неудачу, но слишком уж подозрительно. Кроме того, они сделали пару крюков для сбора информации, что здорово их затормозило.

Прошло почти полгода, прежде чем Фокс рассказал ему все, он тянул как только мог, для того, что если бы их все-таки взяли, Солид знал как можно меньше. Потом это уже показалось нечестным, так что он выложил все – про свое прошлое в XOF, про то, с какой информацией его послали в Аутер Хевен, про то, что и за НАТО, и за ЦРУ, и за ФОКСХАУНД стоит что-то большее, про ТХ-55, про Маднара, про все, что доверил ему Босс.

Примерно тогда уже стало понятно, что ни на какой север они не попадут. Ровно тогда, когда Фокс понял, что Солид не оставит это все просто так. Но пока у них не много что есть – какие-то мало связанные детали из того, что знает он, кое-что, выуженное из документов баз ФОКСХАУНДа в Балтиморе и Ричмонде, куда удалось проникнуть, пара интересных деталей, которые успел вытащить из пойманного агента Фокс, пока не подоспел Снейк, категорический противник пыток и зануда.

Потом с ними на связь выходит Мей Линг. Вначале только для того, чтобы передать им новые паспорта – если их отследить смогла она, смогут и другие. Снейк ей по какой-то причине решает доверять, что крайне глупо по мнению Фокса, но девчонка оказывается сильно впечатлена проделанной ими работой и включается в их дурацкую игру, которая ни к чему не приведет. Спасибо хоть на том, что сеть их остается парой человек – пока Мей Линг не предупреждает, что пошлет свой доверенный контакт с новыми документами.

\- Романенко, - представляется женщина с тяжелым русским акцентом. – Можете звать меня Насташа.

У нее крепкое рукопожание, короткие волосы и хмурое волевое лицо. Она курит одну за одной, даже чаще, чем Солид.

\- На черном рынке появились блюпринты авторства Эммериха, - говорит Насташа.

\- Он еще жив? – морщится Фокс.

\- В том-то и дело, что нет.

\- Кто-то пользуется его именем?

\- Или откопали старые разработки, потому что это точно не Сахелантроп. В любом случае, итог здесь один – кто-то строит метал гир.

Вот и оно, думает Фокс. Передышка заканчивается.

Наступает сентябрь.

Маршрут ведет их через Иллинойс в Индиану.

===

Нападающих четверо и их не может – их не должно здесь быть. Они не могли его выследить и устроить засаду за это время, а это значит, что его кто-то сдал. И определенно значит, что ему конец.

Солид успевает сломать одному руку и вырубить второго, но поможет ему только чудо.

Или Оцелот – выстрела четыре, все четыре смертельные. Он даже не собирается проверять. Снейк пару раз нервно хлопает глазами, пытаясь сморгнуть сгустки чужой крови с ресниц. Его хмурый взгляд из-подо лба _точно такой же_ , Оцелот даже позволяет себе помедлить пару секунд, рассматривая его.

\- Ты кто такой? – прерывает его размышления Солид, предплечьем пытаясь вытереть кровь с лица.

\- Кто-то, кому нужно поговорить без четырех лишних пар ушей.

\- Откуда ты узнал о засаде?

Это он ее и организовал, ну что за дурак.

\- Разговаривать будем на вашей территории.

\- С чего бы мне тебе доверять?

\- Как-нибудь обойдусь без твоего драгоценного доверия. Это непрофессионально.

\- Тогда какого черта тебе надо?

\- Я же сказал, предложить работу.

\- Я слушаю.

\- Чтобы не повторять второму, обсудим вместе.

\- Какому второму?

Оцелот растягивает губы в тончайшей усмешке, острой, будто лезвие.

\- Если бы я этого хотел, и ты, и Фокс, давно были бы уже мертвы. Но я хочу только поговорить.

Это блеф. Оцелот вычислил примерный квадрат для прочесывания, но их схрон так и не смог найти. Неудивительно, их обоих маскировке учил тот, кто Оцелота всегда в этом превосходил.

Но Солид на этот немудреный обман ведется, ну конечно же он ведется. Просто удивительно, как они со вторым непохожи, хоть и делят одно лицо.

===

Фокс успевает сказать _d_ _ụ má_ – того небольшого запаса вьетнамского, который обтерся о Солида, хватает, чтобы знать, что это эквивалент _твою мать_ – и потянуться за пистолетом, едва его видит. Оцелот достает револьвер и стреляет мгновенно – Солид замечает только смазанное движение, но пуля уже рикошетит от металлического стола, вынуждая Фокса отдернуть пальцы от оружия. По его отчаянному выражению лица он соображает, как сильно облажался, еще до того, как в попытке разоружить утыкается взглядом во второе дуло револьвера, направленное ему прямо в лицо.

\- Убери пушку, - мрачно говорит Фокс. – Я сделаю, что тебе надо.

\- Разве я сказал, что мне что-то надо? Может, я пришел просто поговорить.

\- Это вряд ли.

\- Сообразительный. Точно уж посообразительней его, - Оцелот кивает головой в сторону Солида.

Движение, едва-едва смещающее центр тяжести, должно дать ему миллисекунду времени – вполне достаточно, если знаешь, куда бить. Он отклоняется назад от возможной пули и перехватывает запястье, быстрым крутящим движением подбивает дуло вверх и, пользуясь ослаблением хватки, выбивает направленный на него револьвер.

Оцелот недовольно цокает языком и стреляет из второго в стену, ровно на два сантиметра левее головы Фрэнка. Тот не дергается, только рефлекторно моргает от громкого звука и морщится, поднимая левое плечо, чтобы потереть оглушенное ухо.

\- Сначала сделать, а потом подумать, - разочарованно говорит Оцелот. – Сразу видно, чья школа.

\- Что тебе надо? – переспрашивает Фокс.

\- Смени тон, Йегер, - холодно отвечает Оцелот. – Это вам от меня надо то, что я могу организовать. Я же могу предложить вариант расплатиться за мои услуги.

\- Авансом?

Оцелот игнорирует этот вопрос, не находя нужным снисходить до ответа.

\- Расслабься, - говорит он, повернувшись к Солиду. – Подавляющее большинство тех, кто готов заплатить за ваши головы, хотят видеть именно его живым.

\- Что надо сделать? – перебивает его Фокс.

\- Пока ничего, - отвечает Оцелот. – Указания получите чуть позже. Пока в качестве домашней работы – выясните все, что возможно, о строящейся базе на острове Шедоу Мозес. Потом вы знаете, как меня найти.

Солид с Фоксом недоуменно переглядывается. Оцелот раздраженно выпускает воздух через зубы.

\- Облажаетесь еще разок по-крупному, вроде как с той аптекой. Но не настолько по-крупному, как сегодня.

Когда он уходит, они некоторое время молчат – Солид вполне готов получить выволочку или выслушать хотя бы парочку упреков.

\- Я знаю, где Шедоу Мозес, - вместо этого всего говорит Фрэнк. – Мы все-таки едем на Аляску.

Солид усмехается самым краешком рта.

===

Начало зимы они встречают в Миннеаполисе. Теперь вряд ли кто-то помешает им пересечь канадскую границу, но лучше подстраховаться, так что они тратят какое-то время на подготовку операции и дальнейшего маршрута, меняют оружие, подбирают снаряжение.

Все это напоминает лето с точностью до наоборот: Солид чувствует себя отлично, снег и холод ему даже к лицу. Фрэнк не переносит мороз – к тому же, чертова нога ноет, как проклятая.

Днем Солид целыми днями упражняется в остроумии по поводу двойного слоя свитеров на Фоксе. Ночью он безропотно лезет под тяжелое одеяло, хотя ему самому и жарко и накрывает его рукой. Раньше они спали лицом к лицу, на расстоянии вытянутой ладони – теперь Солид обычно прижимается к нему со спины, обхватив его под ребра рукой, горячий, как еще одно одеяло. Ему даже не хочется для видимости пихать его локтем, мирное сопение в затылок его успокаивает, когда он ночью не может уснуть из-за разболевшегося колена.

На улице кто-то берет Солида за рукав, и он тут же заламывает чужую руку, перехватив за запястье – даже не успев обдумать действие, просто тело отвечает отработанным рефлексом. Фокс перехватывает его предплечье мгновенно, останавливая болевой прием на середине.

\- …сегодня вечером, - растерянно заканчивает ухватившая его за плечо женщина.

\- Обязательно, - огрызается Фокс и вырывает у нее из протянутой руки листовку, утягивая Солида за собой за локоть.

Он собирается выкинуть ее в ближайшую же мусорку, но Солид перехватывает бумажку у него из рук.

\- Благотворительный рождественский ужин в церкви Святого Петра, - зачитывает он. – Наши двери открыты, как и наши сердца.

\- Отлично, - буркает Фрэнк. – Нас приняли за бездомных.

\- Пошли сходим, - говорит Солид.

\- Ты рехнулся?

\- Почему нет?

Фокс внезапно вспоминает, что сегодня двадцать четвертое число. Это никогда не было для него праздником – в армии это был дополнительный паек, в ФОКСХАУНДе и в Занзибарлэнде это был очередной день. Разукрашенное безумие на гражданских улицах сложно не заметить, но он даже и не задумывался, что это может иметь к ним какое-то отношение.

\- Зачем? – спрашивает в ответ он.

\- С детства не видел, как отмечают Рождество, - пожимает плечами Солид.

Ровно перед прошлым Рождеством его отправили на операцию F014. Спасти доктора Кио Марва и формулу OILIX из рук опасных повстанцев – на бумаге.

Убить Биг Босса и обезвредить, обезглавив, нацию солдат – в реальности.

Ровно на прошлое Рождество он вытащил Фокса на себе из Целиноярска, пока тот пытался вырваться и дать ему в челюсть, чтобы вынудить себя бросить. Если бы он так не ослабел от потери крови из раздробленного колена, может ему и удалось бы сбежать и мирно сдохнуть посреди пожара, избавив его от проблем.

Ничего из этого он, конечно, не говорит вслух. Он говорит:

\- Как хочешь, - и равнодушно пожимает плечами.

Перед ужином им приходится отстоять молебен и проповедь – Фокс пропускает слова мимо ушей, разглядывая собравшуюся тут толпу бездомных и малоимущих, разглядывая профиль Солида. Тот слушает, хмуро сдвинув брови: как всегда, анализирует, чтобы потом задать кучу вопросов.

Еда зато оказывается отличной, хотя, учитывая, что основной их рацион составляют калоримейты, это неудивительно. Напихавшись индейки с картошкой, они уже в третий раз подходят за пирогом, когда к ним пристает та самая женщина, выдавшая им листовку.

\- Очень рада, что вы смогли прийти, - лучисто улыбаясь, говорит она. – Наш приход всегда рад новым лицам.

\- Угу, - говорит Солид, прожевывая пирог.

\- В светлый праздник Рождества каждый должен обратиться к Богу, - продолжает женщина. – Это хорошее начало традиции. Например, что вы делали на прошлое Рождество?

\- На прошлое Рождество он лишил меня работы, - говорит Фокс, указывая взглядом на Солида. – Потом и его самого с треском выперли.

Тот не сразу соображает, о чем он, и какие-то пару секунд выглядит обескураженным.

Неужели прошел уже почти _год_.

Женщина непритворно охает, прикрывая рот рукой.

\- Мои соболезнования, - говорит она. – Как вы, держитесь?

Фокс собирается ответить ей резко, но потом передумывает.

\- Знаете, мисс, - говорит он. – Вообще это был лучший год моей жизни.

Он не поворачивается к Солиду, но чувствует, как тот становится чуть ближе, так, что их костяшки на ладонях соприкасаются.

===

Мей Линг дает им наводку на, казалось бы, безобидную базу в Омахе, и они остаются в городе на пару недель, чтобы все проверить.

Солид хочет снова выйти на связь с Миллером, но на этот раз Фокс против. Сам Фокс хочет выйти на связь с Наоми, но тут, к удивлению, против Снейк – о ее текущем работодателе им мало что удается узнать, но он уверен, что это поставит под удар не только их, но главное, и ее саму.

Фокс встречается с ней тайно, собираясь сказать ему после. В конце концов, это может быть тот самый шанс, который они оба давно считали потерянным.

Он садится рядом с ней на скамейку, и Наоми вздрагивает. Им стоило бы сидеть подальше друг от друга, но она придвигается ближе и берет его за руку – он не находит в себе сил расплести их пальцы и успокаивающе сжимает ее тонкие холодные пальцы. _Сестренка_. Странное слово, от которого он уже отвык.

Последний раз они виделись еще до того, как его отправили в Аутер Хевен. Задолго до того. Сейчас она уже совсем взрослая, красивая и уверенная в себе женщина – на ней дорогущее пальто, в небольших стильных серьгах Фокс с первого взгляда определяет бриллианты. Ему все равно на внешние атрибуты, ее руки это главное, на что он смотрит. Аккуратно накрашенные ногти с идеальным маникюром, тонкая мягкая кожа ладоней – ровно такого будущего он для нее и хотел. Порезы, мозоли, обломанные грязные ногти, это все осталось в Родезии много лет назад, этого всего с ней больше никогда не повторится. Он рад.

\- Фрэнк, - говорит она, немного сбиваясь, будто бы волнуется. – Я все устроила.

Фокс следит за бегуном, который подозрительно появляется в поле зрения уже второй раз. Может, он просто зашел на второй круг, но парк достаточно большой, так что это начинает становиться подозрительным.

\- Доктор Кларк поможет, - продолжает Наоми. – Она не связана обязательствами ни с ЦРУ, ни с ФОКСХАУНД, ей наплевать на Занзибар. Ей только нужно будет провести кое-какие тесты, она исследует то, что с тобой сделали в Сан Иеронимо, но я буду всегда рядом. Просто пара тестов, Фрэнк, и ты будешь свободен, мы снова сможем жить, как семья.

\- Наоми, - мягко говорит он. – Ты, похоже, плохо осведомлена о своей начальнице. Я же тебя учил.

\- Я все знаю, - вскидывается она. – Знаю, чем она занимается, я занимаюсь тем же. Она просто хочет получить свой старый проект. Это ничто взамен на твою свободу.

\- О чем ты?

\- Снейк. Мы отдадим ей Снейка и твоя жизнь снова будет твоей. У нее достаточно власти, чтобы это устроить.

Фокс отрывается от слежки за бегуном, заходящим на третий круг, и поворачивается к ней целиком.

\- Наоми, - чуть резче, чем раньше, говорит он. – Мне не нужна жизнь без него.

\- Что? – голос у нее озадаченный.

\- Ты сказала, что можешь помочь. Это и был план? Я сдам того, кому обязан тем, что я сейчас здесь?

\- Ты ничего ему не должен.

\- Именно. Я сам это выбрал.

\- Я не понимаю.

\- Я зря потратил твое время и подверг тебя опасности, - говорит он, поднимаясь. – Прости.

\- Ты не… - глаза Наоми лихорадочно блестят. – Фрэнк, ты же ничего не знаешь. Ты даже не знаешь, кто он такой.

Она лезет в сумку и достает папку, сует ему в руки. Он с подозрением открывает ее, листает страницы медкарты – слова скачут, не желая складывать в предложения.

\- Я же сказала, он просто проект Кларк. Это она его сделала. Он даже не человек, это просто клон, устаревшая гарантия присутствия Биг Босса, которая не сработала.

\- Что? – бессмысленно переспрашивает Фокс.

\- Зачем тебе тратить жизнь на него? – повышающийся голос Наоми начинает дрожать. – Это неудавшийся проект, тестовый образец. У него все равно скоро истечет срок действия, зачем тебе проживать эти несколько лет в бегах, ради чего?

Она протягивает руку, но Фокс перехватывает ее за запястье – неосознанно сжимает до боли, судя по тому, как она морщится.

\- Что значит _истечет срок действия_?

Наоми внезапно понимает, что сказала что-то не то. Тон у нее становится раскаивающимся.

\- Синдром Вернера, ему встроили дополнительную страховку в гены. Ускоренное старение, начинается где-то после тридцати.

\- Сколько?

\- Что?

\- Сколько ему осталось?

Наоми сбивается, озадаченно глядя на него.

\- Лет семь-десять? – говорит она. – Не больше. Какая разница? Он вряд ли доживет до сорока.

В голове мелькает абсурдно неуместная мысль _я должен заставить его бросить курить_.

Видимо, выражение лица его предает, потому что Наоми спрашивает упавшим голосом:

\- Ты останешься с ним?

Фокс кивает.

Она начинает плакать – ее красивое лицо искажается в абсолютно не подходящей ей уродливой гримасе, но по этой самой гримасе видно, что плачет она абсолютно искренне.

Последний раз он видел ее плачущей в Родезии.

\- Прости меня, маленькая, - говорит он и наклоняется поцеловать ее в лоб.

По пути из парка он вылавливает в кустах того самого бегуна и втыкает ему нож между ребрами, зажимает рот, пока он не прекращает дергаться. На всякий случай.

===

Вначале он думает, как можно к этому подвести разговор.

Ни-блядь-как.

Потом он собирается просто отдать папку.

Потом просто выкладывает все как на духу, немного тараторя, потому что на середине у него начинает перехватывать горло.

Солид выслушивает его абсолютно спокойно, хмурясь на некоторых моментах. Забирает у него из рук папку, листает тонкие исписанные страницы.

\- Ого, - говорит он. – У меня день рождения в марте. Мне всегда говорили, что в ноябре.

Бессмыслица какая-то. Его что, это все совсем не волнует?

\- Сколько осталось? – спрашивает он тот же вопрос, что Фрэнк задал Наоми.

\- Лет семь-десять, - упавшим голосом повторяет ее слова Фокс.

\- Значит, надо разобраться с этим всем, - Солид указывает кивком на разложенные по столу карты и документы от Мей Линг. – Побыстрее.

Он достает из кармана пачку, щелкает зажигалкой. Фокс отбирает сигарету у него из пальцев. Потом, качнувшись вперед, обнимает – хотя, скорее, просто отчаянно вцепляется в него пальцами, будто он сейчас исчезнет.

\- Обойдешься, - говорит Фокс ему в шею. – Нам с тобой еще на Аляску ехать.

Солид хмыкает и прижимается лицом ему к щеке. Кожей Фокс чувствует, как он улыбается.

**Author's Note:**

> не знаю насколько у меня плохое настроение, чтобы решить, прошла ли операция на шедоу мозес по канону, так что это останется маленьким секретиком


End file.
